Teen TitansScoobyDoo In : Terror in Tokyo City
by MR OP
Summary: When a old enemy calls the titans converge in Tokyo for the fight of there lives against a dark evil  and thing only get worst when Mystery Inc,the outsiders,and two assassins join in


**One I would like to thank you for reading this and two I don't own any characters. **

**Chapter 1: I left a note.**

Richard "Dick" Grayson sat up at the sound of his communicator he look at the clock on the dresser next to it and side in exhaust "Only eleven twenty" ,he had only gotten it to bed an hour ago after a fight with the H.I.V.E. five and was very sore, not to mention the team was taking a trip to New Orleans in a few days, he didn't need this. Quickly he pick the bumble bee colored device and flipped it open " Nightwing here." quickly responding, "Yes hello." the man voice had some form of accent Chinese maybe.

"Mister Nightwing this is Ayumu Jirou with the Idaina itami no Basho Correction facilities in Tokyo Japan."

"Umm well to what I owe the pleasure"

"It is about a man you put away here three years ago a Uehara Daizo"

"god don't tell me he broke out of jail !" the hero said jumping from his bed and running to put on his costume.

Uehara Daizo was a prominent police officer and leader of the Tokyo Troopers at least that is how most people will remember him, the truth is he was an evil man and a worse cop the only villain he ever caught he used to make him self look like a hero. The titans, Nightwing's team of heroes, where able to defeated the villain and strip him of his power and position but not before he nearly had Robin put in prison for the rest of his life and had the rest of the team labeled as enemies of the state. Alas when the smoked faded the government officials "decreed", much to the hero's dismay, that Daizo died helping them stop a Brushogun imitator so they wouldn't "disgrace his family."

Jirou's voice grew weak. "no he is dying"

"Dying?" the former sidekick repeated stopping with his leg half way in his pants.

"Yes sir and he asked for you."

"Alright" he said falling back onto a nearby char. Only two thoughts ran thought his head "why me" and " What ever reason Daizo wanted him it could not be ignored."

"We can have you here in twelve to fourteen hours, I'll send… "

"No!" he interrupted "I can get here on my own." He hung up the phone, put the rest of his clothes on and went to wake the rest of his team.

At seventeen Grayson was the last of the titans to change anything about his image at all he had given him self a jarhead style cut and made the change to Nightwing. Sitting on the kitchen counter fully in costume, a black jumpsuit with a blue v like pattern that ran across his chest and shoulders, black gauntlets with two spikes along each forearm, blue boots, and a domino mask also a grayish black pack fill with extra weapons was strapped to his back. He picked up an apple from atop the refrigerator when a voice shot out.

"Why did you wake me up?"

He turned to see Raven, who was also dressed in her blue cloak and matching blue knee boots with black leotard-like long sleeved shirt and blue gloves. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and black pants. Even thought her hood was up two large bird shaped earrings where visible. She grabbed the apple with her powers and took a bit.

"Well?" she said tapping her foot like a mother waiting for her child to say why he broke her vase.

"I need you to come to Japan with me."

Her face went a bit red, she had always liked him even thought he and Starfire where together and her mind went to thoughts that shouldn't be there.

"Wwwhy" she sutured.

A smile appeared a cross his face as if he knew what she was thinking. "not like that it's about Uehara Daizo."

"Oh my god did he escape!" It had been three years three long years full of change and growth for the team since there trouble in Tokyo yet it was still clear that fear of Daizo's escape was not some thing only Dick had.

"No he's dying."

"good riddance" the sorceress said taking another bite of the apple.

"Why are we going to see him?"

"I don't know yet, but you can teleport us right?"

"Maybe" she said "but why just us Star speaks the language?"

"I have some friends over there one is Japanese."

Raven looked puzzled "What friends? We didn't meet them last time."

"They weren't there last time besides the rest of the team can just head down to New Orleans and well met them there."

"When do we leave?"

"Now if your ready."

"What about telling the others where going."

Dick knew that if he told the rest of the team face to face they would talk him out of it he could here them now saying "why should we visit that ass hole!" and "I have been waiting to go to New Orleans forever."

"I left a note."

Raven smiled "ok stand back" quickly she pulled two flasks from her cloak made a circle of magical sand and sat in it, using her powers she pulled candles through the walls and formed a ring around the circle then lit them and began to chant Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Endere...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...Azarath, AZARATH! A bluish-white light pouring from the ring of sand and formed into a cylindrical barrier that reached all the way to the ceiling. As the pair rose into the vortex above them Starfire flew in note in hand, she did not look happy.

"Well be back baby I love you!" Nightwing proclaimed as the two heroes disappeared into the vortex and the pillar of light closed behind them.

A few miles away a group of meddling kids where packing there bags on a trip to the Land of the Rising Sun.

**I Don't know if there is a Idaina itami no Basho Correction facility in Japan if so my bad and I hope I didn't go to fast with the story. **

**Next chapter: And Away we go to The Rising Sun**

**Will see why Mystery Inc. is going to Japan**


End file.
